jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Celestite/Inna i Smoki
Kilka info na temat opowieści: *Dzieje się to w współczesnym świecie *Pojawia się nietypowa postać - Luna Lobo *Będą tam smoki z JWS ''i inne *Opowieść mogą nawiązyć się do jakiś legend lub filmów Miłego czytania ;) Rozdział 1 "Przeklęty Wygląd" Szukając sobie swojego miejsca na tym okropnym i surowym świecie jest trudno a co dopiero jak się jest kimś lub raczej czymś… innym. Nie jestem zwyczajnym człowiekiem, bo nie do końca przypominam takiego typowej osoby. To może być też, moje zachowanie, ale głównie chodzi o wygląd. Co zmusza ludzi do wyzywania lub ucieczki ode mnie. Bo mój wizerunkiem powoduję, że raczej przypominam potwora lub mutanta. Którym właśnie jestem. Możliwe… Bo przecież zwierzęce uszy, ogon i dziwne oczy jeszcze nic nie świadczą lecz… Kogo właściwie próbuję oszukać. To przecież mnie czynią i powodują! Przeklęty mój wygląd, czy nie mogę być jak inne dzieciaki w moim wieku?! Rzeczy samej od narodzin tak niebyła, byłam normalną dziewczyną. To jedna rzecz, którą pamiętam a tak niczego nie przypominam. Cóż i tak żyję od najbliższy dwóch lat. Ale dno, co nie? Muszę ukrywać ten swój dziwny wygląd żeby byle nikt mnie nie zobaczył, czym naprawdę jestem. Jak tylko komuś niechcący pokaże to i owo to zaczyna się wszystko sypać. Tylko nie liczni widzą we mnie prawdziwego przyjacielskiego człowieka, ale to zdarza się bardzo otóż bardzo rzadko a tak to reszta inaczej większość uważa mnie za świra. Taki mój cały urok. Rozdział 2 "Tajemniczy Sen" Jak samotny wilk szłam swoimi ścieżkami żeby tylko ukryć się od wzroku ludzi. Szłam sobie po lesie między drzewa przy tym obserwując dziką faunę i florę. Chodziarz byłam bardzo wytrzymała niczym wilk to powoli zmęczenie mnie doskwierało i musiałam gdzieś odpocząć. Było ciepło i słonecznie, postanowiłam więc zrobić krótką drzemkę. Usiadłam pod najbliższe, duże drzewo, zdjęłam plecak i zaczęłam powoli zasypiać. Kiedy tak spałam nagle zaczęło mi się coś dziwnego śnić. To było zarazem trochę straszne i dziwne. Podejrzane mroczne sylwetki z świecącymi żółtymi i zielonymi ślepiami a za nimi… ogień, niczym pożar lasu. Sylwetki zbliżały się do mnie i powoli widziałam, że są potężnie zbudowane, mają rogi i błoniaste skrzydła. Co raz bardziej bałam się dziwnych istot, kiedy one było co raz bliżej mnie. Aż w końcu jeden z nich bardzo blisko, spojrzał na mnie w prosto w moje oczy i wtedy… Obudziłam się. Byłam trochę wystraszona tym tajemniczym snem, bo wyglądał na bardzo realistyczny a te istoty do złudzenia przypominały… smoki! Na razie myślałam nad tym, co to mogło znaczyć, ale później że to zwykły lecz dość „niezwykły” sen. Jak tylko już się przygotowałam, wyruszyłam dalszy ciąg mojej bezsensownej tułaczki. Rozdział 3 "Ryk i Jaskinia" Chodząc wzdłuż ścieżek górskich napotykałam różne zwierzęta, które wcale się mnie nie bały może ze względu na to, że może sama jestem pół zwierzęciem. Kiedy tak szłam i myślałam nad moim życiem nagle z oddali usłyszałam coś lecz do końca nie byłam pewno co to było. Później powtórzył się tajemniczy dźwięk. To był ryk. Dosyć dziwny ryk, którego jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam. Postanowiłam iść śladem podejrzanego odgłosu. Minęło jakiś czas i dotarłam do ogromnej, potężnej jaskini. Nie wiem, dlaczego ale coś mi mówiło żebym weszła do niej i nie zważając na nic, weszłam do środka dużej groty. W środku był kompletnie ciemno i cicho… nawet zbyt cicho. To było dziwne. Przecież ryk, który słyszałam wydobywał właśnie z tej jaskini a tu niczego nie było. Trochę zawiedziona pomyślałam sobie, że wydawało mi się, iż ten ryk był inny i po prostu należał do jakiegoś niedźwiedzia lub tym podobne. Kiedy wychodziłam nagle poczułam coś jeszcze dziwniejszego. Czułam, że ktoś lub coś mnie obserwuje. Odwróciłam i z daleka zauważyłam jakieś duże, dziwne świecące oczy. Poczułam przerażenie, lecz zamiast uciekać, szłam w ich kierunku. Nie miałam pojęcia, dla czego to robię, chciałam wynosić się stąd, ale jakaś siła kazała mi iść głębiej w stronę oczu. Kiedy byłam wystarczająco blisko oczu, ujrzałam w nich coś dziwnie znajomego, thumb|Niespodziewany Atak wydawało mi się że wcześniej je widziałam. Wtedy uświadomiłam sobie coś szokującego. Te oczy… Te same oczy widziałam w moim tajemniczym śnie. - To nie możliwe… - powiedziałam. Wtedy… TRACH! Coś wielkiego z tyłu uderzyło mnie w głowę i spadłam na ziemi. Próbowałam zobaczyć, co mnie uderzyło, lecz zapóźniono… Straciłam przytomność. Rozdział 4 "Niemożliwe Spotkanie" Kiedy się obudziłam wszystko widziałam jak prze mgłę, lecz powoli odzyskiwałam mój wzrok i jak tylko się otrzęsłam się poczułam przeszywający ból na głowie. Przypomniałam sobie, że coś mocno mnie uderzył. Przestraszona szybko wstałam i rozejrzałam się wokół, zauważyłam, iż wciąż jestem w jaskini i to głębiej niż byłam wcześniej. Nie widziałam wyjścia i było ciemniej niż przedtem, lecz też martwiłam się o moją głowę. Kiedy ją dotknęłam strasznie bolało i na dodatek byłam tam krwawiąca rana. Lecz nagle usłyszałam głośny, wyraźny ryk. Taki sam jak wcześniej słyszałam. Po chwili poczułam czyją obecność. Czułam się jak w pułapce bez wyjścia. Nie wiedział, co mnie zaatakowało i czym była tajemnicza istota. - Kim lub czym jesteś i czego ode mnie chcesz?! – krzyknęłam. Po krótkiej chwili z ciemność wyszły dziwne istoty, te same, które widziałam w moim śnie, lecz tym razem zamiast ciemnych sylwetek widziałam kontury i kolorystykę podejrzanych istot. No tak! Przypomniałam sobie, że to smoki! Te ślepia, budowa i skrzydła. Miałam już pewność, że się nie mylę. Ale coś jeszcze uświadomiłam… To latające i ziejące ogniem, niebezpieczne gadziny! Nie wiedziałam, co zrobić, miałam do czynienia z wieloma niebezpiecznymi zwierzętami, ale z takimi w życiu nie miałam do czynienia. Postanowiłam nie ruszać gwałtownie i oddychać spokojnie. Lecz jak można spokojnie oddychać i się nie ruszać jak cię otaczają z każdej strony ogromne gady! Dwa z nich zbliżyły się do mnie powoli i ciekawość się mi przyglądały natomiast ja trzęsłam się ze strachu. Widziałam w ich oczach, że są zdziwione, lecz powoli też w nich było widać, że nie są zadowolone z mojej obecność. Ale niezbyt przejmowałam się tym, że być może chcą mnie wykończyć. Bo, po co mam żyć? Nie mam rodziny, ani przyjaciół ani własnego miejsca na tym świcie. Więc czemu nie miałyby mnie wykończyć smoki i po prostu ulżyć mojemu cierpieniu? Więc zamknęłam oczy i czułam, że wielkie gady są bliżej niż przedtem, to tylko kwestia czasu za nim wymierzą pierwszy cios. Poczułam, że smoki chcą to zrobić, zionąć ogniem prosto na mnie lub powalić swymi wielkimi łapami. - Żegnaj okrutny świecie… - powiedział cicho z łzą w oku.thumb|Przerażenie - Stać! Usłyszałam jakiś męski, głośny głos. Szybko otworzyłam oczy zobaczyłam, że dwójka smoków zamiast mnie atakować patrzyła się na parę żółtych oczu, które były w głębi groty. Z cienia wyszedł też smok, ale inny od pozostałych. Był czarny jak smoła, kocie oczy i żadnych rogów. Wszystkie smoki w mroku i poza ukłoniły się przed tajemniczym smokiem. Smok podszedł do mnie i rzekł. - Chodź zaprowadzę cię tam gdzie ci pomogą. Byłam zdumiona. Smok różniący od wszystkich innych a na dodatek umiałam mówić! - Idziesz? – spytał się smok. - T-tak… - odrzekłam na jego pytanie. On szedł, co raz głębiej w jaskinię a ja z nim, nie wiem, dlaczego. Rozdział 5 "Rozmowa" Szłam z tajemniczym, czarnym smokiem przez jakiś czas wzdłuż korytarzy jaskiń w przenikliwej ciszy. Ta cisza powoli doprowadzała mnie do obłędu. Kim jest ten smok i te pozostałe? Skąd w ogóle te smoki? I czy ten sen i dziwne uczucia są jakoś połączone z nimi? W końcu nie wytrzymałam, musiałam zagadać do tego czarnego smoka! - Więc… Masz imię? – spytałam smoka prosto z mostu. Smok spojrzał na mnie zaskoczonym wyrazem, ale po momencie obrócił się przed siebie a ja lekko opuściłam głowę ze wstydu i jak chciałam już nic nie mówić, usłyszałam nagle odpowiedź smoka. - Mam na imię Bystrooki, jestem Nocną Furią i Alfą wszystkich smoków. - Alfa? Nocna Furia? Co takiego? – skołowana spytałam. - Eh… Nie wiesz, naprawdę? Ale, może i to dobrze… - rzekł Bystrooki – Nocna Furia to gatunek smoka, a Alfa to smok, który rządzi wszystkimi smokami i ja właśnie jestem nimi – Alfą i Nocną Furią. Zrozumiałaś? - Tak… - odpowiedziałam niepewnie. - Nie musisz się mnie tak bać, dziewczyno. - Co ja? Nie… Chodzi o to, że… No, dobra, masz mnie. Boję się ciebie. - He he – zaśmiał się cicho smok. - Co tak cię bawi? Mój strach?! - Skądże młoda, chodzi o to, że nie potrzebnie się mnie lękasz. - Dlaczego nie potrzebnie? - Bo nic ci nie zrobię, nawet chce ci pomóc. – powiedział i lekko uśmiechnął się. Byłam zdziwiona jego zachowaniem. Przecież smoki to dzikie bestie a ta bestia właśnie chce mi pomóc. - Po co? – spytałam oschłym głosem. - Bo jesteś ranna, więc muszę ci pomóc. No tak, moja rana na głowie, prawie o niej zapomniałam. Lecz wciąż byłam w pochmurnym nastroju. - Pewnie się zastanawiasz, jakim cudem mogę mówię, prawda? – rzekł Bystrooki. Nagle zbaraniałam. Skąd wiedział, o czym myślę?! - Skąd wiedziałeś?! – krzyknęłam. - Spokojnie. To dzięki mojemu medalionowi. - Jak to? - U nas prawie każdy smok ma taki przedmiot a on posiada niezwykłą, mistyczną moc. Byłam ponownie zaszokowana. Mistyczny medalion, smoki i dziwaczny sen, co mnie jeszcze takiego spotka? - Więc jak działa ten medalion? - Na razie nie mogę powiedzieć więcej moja droga. Ale muszę cię najpierw… przeprosić. - Za co? - Bo chyba pamiętasz że ktoś cię uderzył w tył głowę… Prawda? - Tak… O co chodzi? To TY?! - Nie… To tylko moja prawa rękę, Szpon. - Mhm… Więc chcesz przeprosić? - Oczywiście. Nie potrzebnie kazałem mu cię zaatakować i do zgodnie przepraszam. - Cóż… Nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego… - Zapewne tak. - Więc… nie muszę się ciebie bać, tak? - Oczywiście! Dobrze, że to pojęłaś. – powiedział zadowolony smok. Ulżyło mi trochę, ale wciąż nie byłam pewna czy mu i pozostałym smokom powinnam ufać. Rozdział 6 "Światło" Szliśmy tak przez dłuższy czas, ale tym razem rozmawiając. - Skąd masz w ogóle te bliznę? – śmiało spytałam Bystrookiego. Smok gwałtownie stanął, ale po chwili ruszył dalej. - Na razie nie chce o tym mówić... – rzekł pochmurnie. - Em… Jak się nazywasz, bo się nie przedstawiłaś. - O rety, zapomniałam. Nazywam się Luna Lobo. - Hm… Ładnie. - Dziękuję. - Już jesteśmy prawie na miejscu, chodź. – powiedział i zaczął szybciej iść. - No dobrze, ale gdzie my w ogóle idziemy? – spytałam. - Sama zobaczysz. Zastanawiałam się, co miał na myśli i czym może być to miejsce? Szliśmy szybki truchtem aż nagle zobaczyłam w oddali jakieś światło. Zaczęłam biec szybciej w tym kierunku, myśląc, iż to wyjście. - Luna poczekaj! – krzyknął Bystrooki, lecz nie zwróciłam na to uwagi dalej biegłam. Kiedy byłam już blisko nagle światło z wyjścia mnie oślepiło. Zatrzymała i lekko się cofnęłam. - Chciałem cię ostrzec przed tym. – powiedział smok. – Jak przez dłuższy czas przebywasz w ciemnościach oczy przyzwyczajają się do nich a resztę zapewne sama wiesz i… poczułaś. Po momencie smok szeroko się uśmiechnął, mi natomiast nie było do radości. - Idź teraz powoli i przyzwyczaj się do światła. Naszego światła… - Słucham? - A… Nic. Wchodzisz czy nie? – spytał zmieszanie Bystrooki. - Owszem…? – powiedziałam nie pewnie. - No dobra, idziemy. Wchodząc dość niepewnie czułam, że nie bez powodu tu się znajduję. Kiedy byłam, zobaczyłam ogromną przestrzeń pełną roślinności, światła i… smoków. Widok był niebywały i przepiękny. - Łał… - Prawda, że pięknie? - Tak… - powiedziałam zachwycona. - Och, Panie nareszcie wróciłeś. – usłyszałam jakiś inny głos. Obróciłam lekko głowę i ujrzałam olbrzymiego smoka. - O rety! – krzyknęłam i schowałam się za Bystrookim. - Kto to Panie? – spytał obcy smok. - To Luna Lobo, dość… nietypowy człowiek. – odrzekł Alfa. - Człowiek? Nie wygląda na takiego. - Bo jestem nietypowa, nie słyszałeś?! – krzyknęłam niemiło na smok, jakby wiedząc że skądś go znam. - Oj… No cóż… - Luna chyba ci mówiłem o Szponie, mojej prawej ręce? - Tak, a co? – odpowiedziałam zdziwiona. – Zaraz, chwila! Czy to… Szpon?! - Owszem to on. Ale nie bądź na niego zła, przecież mówiłem, że to moja wina. - Eh… Niech ci będzie. – odpowiedziałam niezbyt zachwycona. - Dobrze. Szpon możesz poinformować Rubina i Bursztynową o moim przybyciu i mego… gościa? Luna potrzebuję ich pomocy. - Oczywiście Panie. – odpowiedział Szpon i poleciał. - Wsiadaj. – rzekł Bystrooki. - Słucham? - Wsiadaj, musimy przecież polecieć. - Dlaczego mamy polecieć?! Nie wystarczy pójść na pieszo jak to robiliśmy wcześniej? - Spójrz w dół? – odrzekł smok. - Hm? Zdziwiona zajrzałam i zobaczyłam, że to strome urwisko! Więc pójście na własnych nogach tą „drogą” nie było najlepszym pomysłem. - Więc co sugerowałeś? – spytałam niepewnie. Smok się uśmiechnął i pokazał miejsce gdzie mam usiąść. - Mam usiąść ci na grzbiecie? Jak na koniu? Tak? – spytałam się nieśmiało. - Mniej więcej. – odpowiedział Alfa. Niepewnie wsiadłam na grzbiet Bystrookiego i zaczął startować. Kiedy miał polecieć, zmieniłam zdanie. - Wiesz może odpuścimy? Wole spinać niż lecieć. - Za późno i lecimy…! - NA BOGA, NIE…! – krzyknęłam przerażona. Zaczęłam kurczowo trzymać szyi smok byle tylko nie spaść. Lecz poczułam, że wcale nie spadamy tylko lecimy. Otworzyłam jedno oko i zobaczyłam to piękne miejsce, z lotu ptaka wydawała się większa i piękniejsza. - Rety… Jest większa niż myślałam. Co to w ogóle za miejsce? - To dom wszystkich zapomnianych smoków. Rozdział 7 "Pierwsza Pomoc" ''Z dedykacją dla Tysi123 Lecieliśmy tak przez jakieś parę minut aż w końcu wylądowaliśmy przy niedużej grocie, z której po chwili wyszedł kolorowy smok. - Witaj Rubin. Czy Bursztynowa jest gotowa na leczenie mojego gościa? – powiedział Alfa. - Jak najbardziej Panie, Szpon nas poinformował wedle twojego rozkazu. – rzekł Rubin. - Dobrze. Otóż… - Gdzie jest ten twój gość Panie? - Chciałem właśnie przedstawić cię z moim gościem. – powiedział trochę oburzony. – Luna możesz zejść. Niepewnie zeszłam ze grzbietu Bystrookiego i podeszłam do Rubina. - Hej… - przywitałam się nieśmiało. - Witaj. Czym mogę pomóc? – odrzekł Rubin. - Potrzebna mi pierwsza pomoc, bo… bo… - Bo miała drobny wypadek ze mną i Szponem, jak to można powiedzieć delikatnie. – dokończył Bystrooki. - Aha… Rozumiem. Pokaż obrażenia, em… Luno. - Dobrze… - odpowiedziałam i obróciłam pokazując moją ranę. - Aha… Widać od razu, że miałaś do czynienia z Szponem, a w sprawie rany, wygląda groźne, ale łatwo się ją wyleczy. Chodź za mną. – rzekł Rubin. Rubin zaprowadził mnie i Bystrookiego do środka jaskini. Jak weszłam głębiej do jaskini ujrzałam coś co moje oczy i ja sama nie mogły uwierzyć. - Kryształy… - powiedziałam zaskoczona. – Wielkie kryształy! W środku groty z każdych stron wyrastały wielkie, piękne, kolorowe kolumny kryształów. - Prawda, że pięknie? – odrzekł wzruszony smok. - Owszem – odpowiedziałam. - Wreszcie raczyli państwo przyjść – rzekł ktoś z oburzonym głosem. – Nie wiecie ile czekałam a was wciąż nie było. - Wybacz, ale… - Bystrooki, to ty?! Witaj ponownie w mojej jaskini! – przerwała Rubinowi tajemnicza, kolczasta smoczyca. – Czym mogę służyć? - Przecież wiesz Bursztynowa. – odrzekł oburzony Rubin. - A… No tak zapomniałam, ale ze mnie głuptas – powiedziała lekko zmieszana smoczyca. – Lecz wracając do rzecz… Gdzie jest twój tajemniczy gość? - Otóż… - O rety! Gdzie moje maniery? Może najpierw Panie się rozgościsz? – rzekł radośnie Bursztynowa. - Nie trzeba Bursztynowa. Chodzi o to… - A może przynajmniej herbatki? – powiedziała melodycznym tonem. - Ale Bursztyn… - A może lepiej… - Bursztynowa! Opanuj się smoczyco! Alfa próbuje coś powiedzieć a ty ciągle mu przerywasz! – przerwał wściekł Rubin. - Oj, wybacz mój drogi! Nie myślałam, że bycie uprzejmym jest czymś złym. – powiedziała oburzona Bursztynowa. - Mówiłem o przerywaniu a nie o uprzejmości! – krzyknął Rubin. - Ah, tak!? To ty natomiast… - Dość! – krzyknął Bystrooki. – Zachowujecie się jak małe smoki! - Wybacz Panie. – powiedzieli skruszone smoki. - Dobrze. Teraz zajmijcie się Luną. - Kto to Luna? – spytała się smoczyca. - To ja. – powiedziałam. - To człowiek! Chociaż trochę inny. – rzekła Bursztynowa. - Tak, tak wiem. Czy możecie teraz mi pomóc? – powiedziałam lekko zirytowana. - Oczywiście. – rzekł Rubin. Po momencie Rubin i Bursztynowa zaprowadzili mnie dalej żeby mogli zacząć moje leczenie. Tymczasem Bystrooki czekał na mnie koło wyjścia. Rozdział 8 "Warunek" Minęło trochę czasu i w końcu mnie wypuścili zdrową i opatrunkiem na głowie. Wychodząc spotkałam Bystrookiego cierpliwie czekającego na mnie. - Witaj Bystrooki. – przywitałam się radośnie z smokiem. - Witaj Luno. I jak samopoczucie? Lepsze? - Owszem. – odpowiedziałam. – Cóż, co teraz? - Co masz na myśli? - Czy wrócić na górę? No wiesz do świata ludzi. - Cóż… Na razie nie. – odrzekł smok. - Co?! Ale przecież jestem już zdrowa. Powinnam wracać! - Wątpię w twe słowa. Wiesz bardzo dobrze, że tam na górze to nie miejsce dla ciebie. Dla takiej jak ty. - No… Możliwe. Ale niestety muszę iść. – rzekłam stanowczo. - Dam ci propozycję. – zasugerował smok. – Zostań póki nie będziesz całkowicie zdrowa. - Ale… - Poczekaj. – przerwał mi Alfa. – Zafundujemy ci też jedzenie i miejsce do spania. Będziesz miała przynajmniej lepiej niż tam na górze. Co ty na to? Propozycja była kusząca. Wreszcie ktoś by się nią mógł zajmować chodźmy nawet trochę ale lepsze niż chodzeniu po całym świecie samu, bez nikogo. - Dobrze. – odpowiedziałam. – Ale pod jednym warunkiem. - Warunkiem? – zdziwił się smok. - Tak, warunkiem. - No, cóż… Dobrze. – rzekł Alfa. – Co to za warunek? - Jak będę chciała zaprzyjaźnię się z jakimś smokiem. Dobrze? Bystrooki się wahał widać było po jego wyrazie, że nie jest do końca pewny do tego warunku. Lecz w końcu się przełamał. - Dobrze. – powiedział. – Lecz pamiętaj jedno. - Co takiego? - Nie wszystkie smoki tutaj to takie przyjemniaczki są też takie, które z całego serca nienawidzą ludzi. - Ale nie jestem tak do końca człowiekiem. Wiesz o tym, co nie? - Wiem i widać. Ale i tak większości przypominasz ludzką istoty. Więc powiem ci jedno. – powiedział bardzo poważnym tonem. - Strzeż się Cierniokieła. - Kto ten Cierniokieł? - Powiem ci jutro teraz idź spać. - Ale przecież… - zamilkłam kiedy zobaczyłam że jest ciemno. – Dziwne… - Chodź za mną. – rzekł smok. – Zaprowadzę cię tam gdzie będziesz spać. - Dobrze. Zaczęliśmy lecieć i nie minęła nawet minuta i dotarliśmy na miejsce. To była niewielka grota, która do nikogo nie należała. - To grota dla specjalnych gości. – rzekł Alfa i lekko się uśmiechnął. - Rety… Miło z twojej strony. Dziękuję. - Nie ma, za co. – powiedział zadowolony smok. – Masz może swój śpiwór czy coś tym stylu? - Oczywiście. - Dobrze. Dobranoc. – Bystrooki pożegnał i poszedł. Ja tymczasem rozłożyłam śpiwór i wskoczyłam do niego. Jeszcze leżałam i patrzyłam sobie w sufit, lecz po paru minutach już zasnęłam głębokim, spokojnym snem. Rozdział 9 "Akwamaryna" Spałam jeszcze przez jakiś moment, ale nagle poczułam coś mokrego, kiedy tylko otworzyłam ujrzałam, że liże mnie jakiś mały, zielonkawy smok. - Co do…?! – krzyknęłam i szybko odskoczyłam od smoka. – Kim jesteś i co tutaj robisz? I dlaczego mnie lizałeś?! - Spokojna twoja główeczka, mała. – powiedział pewnym siebie tonem. - Mała? – zdziwiłam się jak to usłyszałam. – No dobra… Ale odpowiedz na moje pytania. - Skoro chcesz… Dobra. – odrzekł smok. – Jestem Kieł, ale przyjaciele mówią do mnie Kiełek. Przybyłem tu z rozkazów Wielkiego Alfy. - No dobra… - powiedziałam lekko zmieszana i wystraszona. – Ale to nie wyjaśnia tego, dlaczego mnie lizałeś. - A… to. W ten sposób chciałem cię obudzić. - Dlaczego?! - Lubię tak się witać lub budź. Chyba to ci nie przeszkadza, co? - Em… Tak, przeszkadza! – krzyknęłam i zaczęłam w kierunku wyjścia. – Powinni mówić na ciebie Śliniacz. - Hej… Ale za raz… To brzmi nawet sensownie. - powiedział olśnionym tonem. – Chyba przemyśle jeszcze nad tym… Może zostanie moim nowym przezwiskiem! - Eh… - Hej, czekaj młoda! – powiedział i mnie zatrzymał. - O co chodzi? – rzekłam chłodnym głosem. - Pan kazał mi zaprowadzić ciebie do niego. - To zmienia postać rzeczy. – odrzekłam. – Więc zaprowadź mnie. - Takie jest moje zadanie. Zaczęłam iść z Kłem przez jakiś czas aż dotarliśmy do Bystrookiego, który akurat był wodopojem i pił z niego. - Jestem Panie i przyprowadzam twojego gościa. – rzekł radośnie smok. – Czy mogę w czymś jeszcze pomóc? - Nie trzeba drogi przyjacielu. – odrzekł Alfa. – Wracaj do domu. - Oczywiście Panie. – po tych słowach smok poleciał gdzieś w swoim kierunku. - Witaj Luno. – przywitał i uśmiechną się. - Witaj Bystrooki. – też się przywitałam. – O co chodzi? - Chciałbym teraz z tobą porozmawiać moja droga. – odrzekł poważnie Alfa. – Chodzi o ciebie. - O mnie?! Co ja zrobiłam? Przecież… - Spokojnie Luno. – uspakajał mnie Bystrooki. – Nic nie zrobiłaś. - To, więc… - Luno właśnie próbuję ci to wyjaśnić. Pozwolisz? - Oczywiście. Wybacz. – rzekłam z skruchą. - Nic się nie stało. Wracając do temat… Potrzebujesz opiekuna. - Co?! Nie potrzebna mi żadna niańka! - Nie oto chodzi. – powiedział smok. – Po prostu chce mieć pewność, że nic sobie nie zrobisz lub ktoś. - Nie ufasz mi, co nie? – odrzekłam oschle. - Jesteś po prostu nowa, no i… tak zbytnio się dobrze nie znamy. Więc jak, zgadasz się? - Hm.. Niech ci będzie. - Dziękuję Luno. Chodź zaprowadzę cię do niego… a raczej do niej. - Przynajmniej będę miała z okazję pogadać z jakąś dziewczyną. – pomyślałam sobie. – Jeżeli nawet to tylko smoczycą. Wsiadłam na smok, zaczęliśmy unosić się w powietrzu i po chwili lecieliśmy. Było to miłe uczucie, na pewno lepsze niż podczas pierwszego lotu. Latanie jest czymś w rodzaju wolności od trosk i problem jak zauważyłam i poczułam. - Hej Tato. – nagle usłyszałam czyjś głos. – Kto to? - To Luna Lobo, którą będziesz zajmować. – odrzekł do niej Bystrooki. – Luna to moja córka, Akwamaryna to ona będzie twoją opiekunką. - Więc to ta opiekunka która musi mnie niańczyć bez powodu. – pomyślałam sobie niezbyt zadowolona. – Witaj. - Miło cię poznać. – powiedziała miło i ciepło. – Bardzo chciałam cię wreszcie poznać. - Też byłam ciekawa, kim jesteś. - No dobrze może teraz wylądujemy, co wy na to? – odrzekł trochę zakłopotany smok. - No tak! Wybacz. – odpowiedziała smoczyca. – Lądujmy. Zaczęliśmy powoli i ostrożnie lądować. Kiedy byliśmy na ziemi podeszłam do Akwamaryny i jej się bardziej przyjrzałam. Była dosyć podobna do ojca z różnicą w tym że była bardziej czarna i miała… piękne, błękitne oczy. Pewnie, dlatego ma tak na imię. Bo przecież akwamaryn to piękny kamień o błękitnej barwie. Rozdział 10 "Smocze Maluchy" Po chwili Alfa gdzieś poleciał zostawiając mnie pod opieką swojej córki, Akwamaryny. Było mi trochę nieswojo, lecz próbowałam jakoś przyzwyczaić. - Więc co robimy? – spytałam się smoczycy. - Może chcesz zobaczyć smocze pisklęta? – odpowiedziała Akwamaryna. - Smocze pisklęta? - Tak. Bo czasami nimi się zajmuję. Jak chcesz możemy je odwiedzić. Co ty na to? - No dobrze. – odrzekłam. – Co mam do stracenia? Poszłam razem z smoczycą zobaczyć małe smoczki, sama byłam ciekawa jak wyglądają takie maluchu. Kiedy tak szliśmy przechodziłyśmy obok dużej jaskini i nagle… Poczułam dreszcze na karku, zjeżyły mi się włosy na głowie i ogonie. - Co to było? – pomyślałam. - Lepiej chodźmy szybciej moja droga. – powiedziała trochę zaniepokojona smoczyca. Zaczęłyśmy iść trochę szybciej omijając przy tym dziwną jaskinię. Nie chciałam na razie pytać Akwamaryny, co to było za dziwne uczucie. Uczucie przypominało to, które poczułam przy obecności Bystrookiego, lecz teraz to, co czuwałam było bardziej mroczne. - Jesteśmy na miejscu. – powiedział smoczyca. - Em… Słucham? – rzekłam zamyślona. – A, tak! To gdzie te maluszki? - Atakować! – usłyszałam czyś głosik i po chwili ktoś mnie powalił na ziemie. - Ej, kto mnie zaatakował?! – krzyknęłam niezadowolona. - Iskra i Mgła! – krzyknęła córka Alfy. – Nie wolno tak traktować gościa! Natychmiast przeproście! - Przepraszamy… - usłyszałam znowu ten głosik. Kiedy się odwróciłam ujrzałam dwugłowego, małego smoczka! Kto by pomyślała… - Nic się nie stało… - powiedział trochę zmieszanie do małego smoka. – Eh… - Patrzcie! To Pani Akwa! – powiedział jakiś kolejny głosik. - Nasza Pani wróciła! - Hura! Po chwili stadko różnokolorowych smoków zaczęło mnie tratować a po momencie przytulać Akwamarynę. - Witajcie dzieci! – przywitała się z smoczkami. – Miło was widzieć. Chciałam was kogoś przedstawić… - Kogo? – spytał się jeden z maluchów. - Właśnie ją. – rzekła smoczyca smoczych wskazała na mnie. - Witajcie… - powiedziałam poturbowana i ledwo wstająca. - To przecież… - Człowiek… - Ojej… - szeptały małe smoki zaskoczone moją obecnością. - Nie zupełnie… Ale owszem. – odrzekła Pani Akwa. – To Luna Lobo. - O rety! – krzyknęła radośnie mała, niebieska smoczyca i podeszła do mnie. – Miło Panią poznać! - Mnie też… - powiedziałam wciąż nieotrzęsiona. – Chwila… Przypominasz mi trochę… Zaraz tą smoczycę… Bursztynową! - Bo ona jest moją ciocią, proszę Pani. - powiedziała mała smoczyca. - Nie oto chodzi… Może inaczej. – rzekłam do niej. – Jakiego należycie gatunku? - Oto Pani chodzi, cóż… - rozmyślał maluch. – Em… Pani Akwa! Z jakiego jestem gatunku, bo nie pamiętam? - Mówiłam ci kilka razy moja droga. – powiedziała smoczyca. – Ale powtórzę. Jesteś Śmiertelnikiem Zębaczem. - Aha… Dziękuję. – podziękował radośnie smoczek. - Jestem otóż… - Wiem, słyszałam nie musisz powtarzać. - Aha… No nic. Oj zapomniał się przedstawić! Jestem Kolczatka, Pani Luno. – przedstawiła się mała smoczyca. - Aha… - Może dzieci wszyscy się przedstawicie? – odrzekła do maluchów Akwamaryna. - Okey ! – krzyknęły jednogłośnie smoczki. - Dobrze po kolei. – powiedziałam do nich. - Dobra może ja. – powiedział jakiś pewny siebie głosik. – Podpalacz, miło mi. - Ja jestem Chmuroskrzydła. - Natomiast my nazywamy Piorun i Lotokoszmar. – rzekł fioletowy smok obok świecącego smoka. Wszystkie te smoki były takie różne, że nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Tyle kolorów, rozmiarów no i wygląd cóż powiedzieć… Nie do uwierzenia. Rozdział 11 "Loty i Akrobacje Z dedykacją dla Gronkielka Zaczęłam rozmawiać z smoczkami. Mówiliśmy głównie o tym, jakimi są smokami. Pierwszy o sobie opowiedział Podpalacz. - Jestem Koszmarem Ponocnik. Najgroźniejszy gatunek smoka, jaki stąpał po tych ziemiach! – chwalił się smok. – Najsilniejsze, Najsprytniejsze i… - Dobra wystarczy już pochlebstw o „twoim” gatunku. – rzekła mała, niebieska smoczyca. – Może teraz ja? - Eh… Niech ci będzie. – odrzekł niezadowolony smok. – Ale jeszcze dodam, że my umiemy podpalać nasze ciała oraz… - No wystarczy! – krzyknęła Kolczatka. - No dobra! – odpowiedział Podpalacz i poszedł obrażony. - Wybaczy pani, że tak krzyczałam, ale inaczej do niego nie można dotrzeć. - No cóż… - powiedziałam trochę zmieszana. – No nic… Może opowiedz coś o sobie Kolczatko. - Z przyjemnością. – powiedziała radosnie. – Jestem Śmiertelnikiem Zębaczem jak pani wcześniej słyszała. My z swojego gatunku umiemy strzelać kolcami z naszego ogona oraz ziejemy najgorętszym ogniem wśród wszystkich smoków i… - I kto tu się chwali… - burknął Podpalacz. - Coś ty powiedział?! – krzyknęła Kolczatka i rzuciła się na Ponocnika. Rozpoczęła się między nim bójka. Akwamaryna zaczynała ich uspakajać a tym czasie podeszła do mnie dwugłowa smoczyca, który mnie wcześniej „zaatakowała”. - Witamy! – przywitała się radośnie. - Och… To znowu ty? – powiedział trochę chłodną widząc smoczka. - Oj przepraszamy za to. Chciałyśmy jedynie pobawić. – rzekła smoczyca. - Pobawić? - Tak, pobawić. Bo to taka nasza zabawa i … Nagle nad naszą głową przeleciał wielki cień a po chwili wielka, czerwona smoczych trochę podobna do Podpalacza wylądowała koło Akwamaryny. - O co znowu chodzi że znowu musisz mnie wzywać? – spytała się trochę niezadowolona smoczyca. - Wzywać? Przecież tu była przez cały czas jak mogła ją wezwać? ''– pomyślał. - Podpalacz znów drażnił Kolczatkę, Kalino. – odpowiedziała Akwamaryna. - Znowu? – rzekła zdziwiona Kalina. - Niestety nie wiem, co mam z nim i Kolczatko zrobić. Oni po prostu chyba się nienawidzą. – powiedziała załamana córka Alfy. - Wiesz może niech polatać? - Co? Polatać? Ale nie są za młodzi by tak sobie… Latać? - Oj nie martw się. – powiedziała Kalina z luzem. – Przecież będziemy przy nich a jak coś się stanie to szybko zareagujemy. Przy tym trochę się czymś zajmą niż tylko dogryzaniem między sobą. - No… Dobrze. O ile będą chciały latać. - Okey. - ''Latanie? To będzie dosyć intrygujące. ''– pomyślałam. - Dzieci podlecieć do mnie! – krzyknęła Akwa. Wszystkie smoczki a nawet bijący się nadal Podpalacz i Kolczatka szybko podleciały do swej ulubionej pani. - Dzisiaj będziemy latać i pokazywać akrobacje. - Hura!!! – krzyknęły radośnie wszystkie smoczki i zaczynały wzbijać w powietrze. Zaczęło się. Wszystkie smoczki zaczęły latać i wykonywać jakieś akrobację. Natomiast Akwamaryna i Kalina obserwowały każdy ich ruch tak samo, jak ja, ale z podziwem. Każdy robił, co innego. Podpalacz robił beczkę a Kolczatka salta. Natomiast Iskra i Mgła leciała spokojnie razem Chmuroskrzydłą a Piorun i Lotokoszmar robili sobie wyścigi między sobą. - Ale super. – powiedziałam cicho. – Po prostu niezwykłe i … Nagle usłyszałam świst, spojrzałam w górę zobaczyłam jakąś czarną, małą sylwetkę. Nagle ta sylwetka wylądowała tuż pod moim nosem. Rozdział 12 "Kim jesteś?" - ''Nocna Furia? – pomyślałam. - Owszem. – rzekła mała smoczyca. - Co? - Jestem Nocną Furia jak to… pomyślałaś. – powiedziała tajemniczo Nocna Furia. - Co?! – krzyknęłam przerażona. –'' Skąd ona wie, co pomyślałam.'' Kim jesteś? - Jestem Jutrzenką, siostrą Akwamaryny. - Siostrą? - Pewnie. – odpowiedziała. – I jak chcesz mogę powiedzieć skąd wiedziałam, co pomyślałaś. Chcesz? - Em… Tak? – powiedziałam niepewnie. - Dobra, więc- - Jutrzenka! – nagle usłyszałam głos Akwamaryny. – Co ty tu robisz? Przecież miałaś być dziś z tatą. - Tak, wiem, ale okropnie się z nim nudziłam, bo musiał się zajmować „poważnymi sprawami”. Więc spytałam się go czy mogę polecieć do ciebie... A on się zgodził! - Pewnie znając życie tylko chlapną nie myśląc. – burknęła niezadowolona. - Coś mówiłaś? – spytała się ciekawska Jutrzenka. - A nic, mała! - wrzasnęła zaskoczona córka Alfy. - To Okey. – powiedział radośnie smoczek. – A wracając otóż skąd wiedziałam co myślisz to dzięki… - Em Jutrzenka możemy porozmawiać? – spytała się nagle Akwamaryna. - No… Dobrze, ale chciałam… - To wspaniale! - powiedziała uradowana smoczyca i zabrała zaskoczoną siostrę gdzieś dalej. - Ciekawe, o co chodzi i dlaczego przerwała jej wypowiedź? Nie mogła poczekać? A może ma coś wspólnego z tym, co chciała mi powiedzieć Jutrzenka? ''– pomyślałam sobie. I nie myliłam się. Rozdział 13 "Jak siostra z siostrą" - O co chodzi? – spytała się Jutrzenka siostrę kiedy były trochę dalej ode mnie. - Cóż… Tylko jedno… Co ci odbiło?! – wrzasnęła oburzona córka Alfy z gniewem w oczach. - Co zrobiłam? - Powiem ci, co zrobiłaś! Czytałaś w myślach nieznajomej osobie wbrew zakazom! - A… No tak… - Przecież wiesz, że to niebezpieczne?! - Jakie tam niebezpieczne? Przecież nic się mi ani jej nie stało. Nawet tato czytał w jej myślach. - Może nic się ci ani jej nie stało, ale… Zaraz powiedziałaś, że nasz ojciec czytał w myślach temu człowiekowi? - Em… Tak… - Co?! Jak?! Kiedy?! - Nie wiem Akwa. Szpon mi powiedział to w tajemnicy, kiedy dowiedział się od taty. Ups! Powiedziałam… - Więc, tak pogrywa… - Em… Akwamaryno wszystko porządku? – spytała się zaniepokojona Jutrzenka o siostrę, która burczała coś pod nosem w wściekłym tonem. - Nam nie pozwala z korzystania mocy kamieni, a On może spokojnie czytać myśli jakimś włóczęgom? - Kto to „Włóczęga”? Lecz Jutrzenka, nie dostała odpowiedzi na pytania, gdyż po chwili Akwamaryny już nie było. - O-o… Chyba już wiem, dlaczego miała być to tajemnica… - rzekła zakłopotana smoczych. Rozdział 14 "Wzburzone Morze" Ja tym czasem dalej bawiłam się smoczkami, nie wiedząc, co się stało przed chwilą. Nagle zauważyłam podchodzącą do mnie roztrzęsioną Jutrzenkę. Widząc to zapytałam się. - Co się stało Jutrzenko? - Em… Można tak ująć… że powiedziałam coś nie na miejscu… - Co takiego? Lecz nagle spokój przerwał ogromny grzmot. - Co to było?! Jutrzenka spojrzała w kierunku, którym usłyszałyśmy hałas i na jej twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie. - O nie… - powiedziała z strachem w głosie i po chwili wbiła się w powietrze. - Jutrzenka gdzie ty lecisz?! – krzyknęłam do niej. - Lecę do taty i Akwamaryny zanim ona coś zrobi jemu. – odpowiedziała i szybko poleciała. - ''Ale jak to? Po co Akwamaryna miałaby coś zrobić własnemu ojcu? '' Nie myśląc dłużej pobiegłam za nią, a smoczki i Kalina razem ze mną. Po krótkiej chwili byliśmy na miejscu eksplozji. Po środku stały tam dwa smoki: Bystrooki i Akwamaryna. Smoczyca była najwidoczniej wciekła, gdyż w jej oczach widać było wrogość, a z paszczy leciała niebieska łuna, a jej ojciec stał stanowczo i opanowanie, choć widać było strach w jego oczach. Ja, Kalina i smoczki stałyśmy i patrzyłyśmy z przerażeniem na tą wrogą sytuację. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam nieco bliżej stającą naprzeciw nich Jutrzenkę. - Jak mogłeś mnie okłamać? – wysyczała smoczych. - Akwamaryna uspokój się. – powiedział spokojnie, ale zaniepokojony smok. - Zamknij się! - Akwa… - usłyszałam cichy głosik przestraszonej Jutrzenki. Chociaż nie znałam tak dobrze Akwamaryny i nie wiedziałam, o co jest tak zła to nigdy bym nie pomyłam, że byłaby aż tak wściekła… i to na własnego ojca! Ta sytuacja wygląda tak bardzo niebezpiecznie, jak spacer po cienkim lodzie. - ''O co chodzi? '' - Akwamaryna posłuchaj taty, jest Alfą i ma prawo użyć mocy kamienia. – rzekła Jutrzenka. - A My to co?! - Widać, kryzys rodzinny. – usłyszałam tajemniczy, mroczny głos, który sprawił mnie o ciary jak wcześniej i nagle Kalina zakryła mnie skrzydłem. - Kalina, po co zakryłaś mnie skrzydłem? - Jest tu Cierniokieł i nie może Cię zobaczyć. – rzekła. - ''Jest tutaj? '' Nie zważając, co mówiła Kalina, lekko zajrzałam za jej skrzydła i zobaczyłam go! To był ciemnoszary wężowaty smok, który nie miał żadnych kończy oprócz, jednej pary niewielkich skrzydeł. Wszędzie miał kolce, tak samo Śmiertelnik, lecz znacznie więcej. Oczy całkowicie biały i wydawały się bez życia. Widać było też wiele blizn, szczególnie na pysku pewnie stoczył wiele bitew, pewnie niekonieczne tylko z smokami. Spoglądał na Nocne Furię złowieszczym spojrzenie i szyderczym uśmieszkiem. - ''Widać od razu, że to zły typek, którego trzeba omijać go szerokim łukiem. ''– pomyślałam. - Więc o co znowu twoja wybuchowa córeczka znowu się gniewa? Hmm… - Cierniokieł to nie twoja sprawa. - Moja, moja, mój drogi i wszystkich zebranych tutaj smoków, gdyż to twoja córka burzy spokój i wścieka się o coś Ciebie. Więc… Raczej wyjaśnij, w czym rzecz zanim nasza cierpliwość nam się skończy. – rzekł przebiegle smok. - No właśnie, o co chodzi Alfo? - Wyjaśnij nam to. - Natychmiast! Słychać było zaniepokojone głosy różnych smoków, które żądały odpowiedzi, a na twarzy Bystrookiego było widać niepokój i strach. - ''O rety… Rozdział 15 Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi... :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania